


Sing Me To Sleep

by IMeMyandMine



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Taemin needs Onew in his life and in his bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.

 

His voice was so sweet, so soothing, and so peaceful. I never really got why Jonghyun got the part of lead singer. Onew’s voice is so much fit for that role. Jonghyun’s voice is rough, harsh, and unpleasant to my ears. Jonghyun’s voice never appealed to me. To others his voice must’ve been the superior one over Onew’s, but to me Onew’s voice is so much better. His voice can put me to sleep. His voice can sooth my soul when it’s in desperate need of comfort. His voice is like magic.

            I always ask Onew-hyung to sing to me before I go to bed. When Onew-hyung went home for a vacation I couldn’t go to sleep. Jonghyun offered to sing to me. I agreed. His voice though didn’t compensate for the missing warmth. Jonghyun just sat on the edge of my bed while Onew would lie in bed with me till I fell asleep. Often times Onew would fall asleep not long after me and we’d share my bed for the night. The others thought nothing of it. I was glad. Occasionally I wouldn’t want to sleep in my bed because it was too small to share, so I’d go to Onew’s room and wait for him there. He would go to my room, not see me there and then he’d go to his room to find me under the covers waiting for him. He would then climb in and start to sing me to sleep.

            Eventually those occasions became a nightly thing. Slowly my belongings started to move from my shared room with Minho to Onews single room. Eventually he just stopped checking my room and just went to our room. He’d never said anything against me being there. We just adapted to it. Key started to question me as to why I had moved into Onew’s room. My reply was always, “It’s easier for him to sing me to sleep.” Eventually the questions stopped, but it only brought on questioning looks. I unconsciously started to veer towards Onew in whatever we did. I always sat next to him on the couch, at the dinner table, and at our fan meetings. I slowly became attached. I was okay with it. Onew seemed like he didn’t mind either.

            Our relationship wasn’t clear. We weren’t just band mates anymore but we surely weren’t boyfriends. I would often think about it. I wanted clear answers as to what we were. We slept in the same bed. We would cuddle at night or on days that we stayed in because the lack of schedules. It wasn’t a hidden thing that we did. We’d occasionally hold hands for no reason. We’d feed each other, we’d go out on what others presumed to be dates, but we never made it clear.

            We continued on like this till the end of the year. Then my head wouldn’t stop thinking about us, what were we? I wanted to put not only my mind but also my heart at ease. It wasn’t long after his birthday that he went to visit his family for a week. I was alone on the big bed all by myself, wide away every night. I guess someone called him and told him. He called nightly to sing to me. It wasn’t the same, but it was better than nothing. I missed his warmth next to me. The week went by and it was finally his return day. I was home by myself. I heard the door click when he walked in. I was in the living room waiting for him. I sprung up off of the couch and went to greet him. He smiled at me as he was getting his shoes off. I felt elated.

            When he walked over to me to hug me I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck. The words, “I missed you.” Slipped from my lips unknown to me. He chuckled but he returned my words back to me. We stayed in the doorway hugging for almost ten minutes. I only pulled back when I heard his stomach growl with hunger. I hadn’t prepared anything for him since my cooking ability was close to zero. I instead took him to a restaurant. We ordered our food and ate when we were served. We didn’t speak much, most of the time I was just thinking of how much I had missed him. He would look up at me and smile from time to time. Once we were done eating we head back to the dorm. We put on a movie as we lay on the couch, but neither of us was paying attention to the movie. I was playing with his fingers while he played with my hair with his other hand. We fell asleep like that. When the other members came home they woke us up to tell us to go to our room so we’d be more comfortable.

            By this point the questioning glances stopped. They figured it out before we ourselves had. They figured out that we genuinely loved each other. They didn’t say anything though. They just stayed back and watched our relationship unfold in front of their eyes.     

            That night Onew didn’t sing me to sleep, he just held me close. I could hear his heartbeat. His heartbeat was what I fell asleep to. I realized that I didn’t need Onew’s voice to fall asleep, I needed him. I needed him by myside. That thought scared me. The thought of him ever leaving me alone scared me even more. We kept the routine like usual, we’d bathe, get in bed and I’d lie on his chest with my ear pressed near his heart. I’d hear the sound of his voice in one ear and in the other ear I’d hear the beating of his heart. It was comfortable like this. A nightly routine that we had developed over the course of a year or so.

            One day I tried thinking of the reason why he even started singing me to sleep; nothing came to mind. This sort of just happened. We never declared anything towards each other yet we were so attached to each other. I eventually stopped thinking about it and decided to voice out my questions. I asked Onew that night while we were in bed, he answered with, “Your soul seemed lonely. I once read that listening to a soothing song before you sleep relieves your soul.” I didn’t question him further. The topic was dropped. It wasn’t brought up again. My mind kept on asking incredibly insecure questions. I never voiced them. I took to writing all my questions down on sticky notes. I put those sticky notes on a calendar that I had hung up behind all my clothes. The sticky note was placed on the day that the question arose. Some days had more than others. Some days didn’t have any at all. Those were the best days; the days with no notes on them. Those days became less and less and eventually there stopped being blanks on the calendar. The questions became to be too much that I stopped writing them down because I’d go through a whole pad in a day. Eventually I just shut off my brain and listened to the rhythm of Onew’s heart.

            Another year had passed and Onew had gone home again for a week to visit his parents. This time he called nightly since the day he left. Most of the time there wasn’t much talking; it was mainly just for both of us to know that we were there for each other. We didn’t need to talk. All we had to do was be on the phone with the other until we both fell asleep. Every day was like this until Onew returned. This time I wasn’t home when he returned. I had a schedule to attend. I was the first one back at the dorm and found Onew on the couch. Almost as if he was waiting for me like I was waiting for him last year.  It was almost identical to our greeting last year. The only difference from last year and this year was that he said that he missed me first.

            We stayed in the dorm that day. We didn’t put on a movie or anything. We just lay down on the couch together. This time we face each other. His hand slowly caressing my hair and I nuzzled my head into the crevice between his head and his shoulder. I took in his scent and I held onto him tighter. The questions that were once in my head disappeared for the time being. I was happy that all I could think about was Onew and how good it felt to be in his arms. 

            I felt how his chest rose up when he breathed in and his chest went down when he exhaled. I liked that feeling. Our alone time came to an end when the other members walked in. They saw us told us to go to our room to rest and that they’d call us when dinner was ready. We got up lazily and walked to our room. We both landed on the bed and soon were in the same position we were in on the couch only this time there was no fear of falling off of the narrow couch.

“Taemin?”

“Mmm?”  
“What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong. Why would you assume that something’s wrong?”

“I found your calendar. I went home and thought a lot about all the questions that you thought up. I want to know why you never asked me any of these things.”

“I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable with me if I asked you those questions.”

“It’s impossible for me to be uncomfortable around you. We share a bed how someone can be any more comfortable with someone else when they already share their must vulnerable state with someone.” 

“I guess.”

“Now tell me, what are you so worried about?”

“I don’t want you to leave me. I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want you to find someone else.”

“What do you mean you don’t want me to find someone else?”

“I don’t want you to share your bed with anyone else. I don’t want you to cuddle with anyone else that’s not me. I don’t want you to lovingly run your fingers through someone else’s hair.”

“Taemin, what are you saying?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t. I just don’t want to share you with anyone. I want you all to myself.”

            Onew just held me closer to him and began to stroke my hair again. He looked down at me smiled. He leaned down a little bit and kissed my forehead. I felt him leaning down further but he stopped when I heard the door open. It was Key who had come to tell us that dinner was ready and for us to go and eat. He took one look at us and apologized for interrupting. I didn’t really mind though. I’m not sure if my heart could take the kiss. I think I would have died if Onew had actually kissed me. My heart was pounding so hard against my ribs that I felt that my heart was just going to break through.

            We went to eat dinner with the other members. When we were at the table Key looked at me and mouthed that he was sorry. Again I didn’t really mind that he came in. I told him it was okay that he didn’t mean to. Jonghyun and Minho stared at Key and I but didn’t ask anything. Dinner was normal. We ate and we talked about our schedules. Onew talked about his family. Once dinner was done everyone went into their bedrooms and some went into the bathrooms to clean up before going to bed. The dishes were left to be done by Onew and I.

            While I washed the dishes Onew dried them and put them in their place. It was silent for the most part. We worked well with each other. When we were almost done the dorm was completely silent signaling to us that the members had already gone to sleep. Onew let out a slight laugh out of nowhere and he put down the rag that he was drying off the dishes with. I turned to him to ask him what was so funny but I was caught off guard when Onew snaked his arms around my waist. I tensed up a little bit but soon relaxed. Onew pushed his body closer to mine as he rested his head on my shoulder. I felt a small tingling sensation on my neck not long after Onew put his head on my shoulder. I turned to face him after I had dried my hands and pulled him into a hug. I don’t know why but it felt good just to hold him.

            Onew started to sway his body in a way that we were dancing but we were still in the same spot. I pulled back a little to look at him but he connected our foreheads together and continued to dance to the silent music.  I looked up to smile at Onew and he returned my smile. He stopped our bodies from swaying and brought one of the hands that he had on my waist up to my cheek and began to caress it with his thumb. He then leaned forward and tilted his head a little to the right so our noses wouldn’t bump and his lips connected with mine.

            The kiss was simple. It wasn’t lust filled but it was filled with passion. When he pulled away I opened my eyes to see him smiling.

“What?”

“I never thought I’d actually get to kiss you.”

“Why?”

“I thought you just used me as your pillow every night.”

I giggled at his reply and once again brought my lips to his. I myself never thought I’d get to kiss him. It was official my feelings were clear and so were his. As I was lost in my thoughts Onew pulled away a little to the point that our lips were still touching he said, “I love you” against my lips. I felt a smile creep up on my face as I leaned in to once again connect our lips. I then pulled back and the words, “I love you, too.” Came out so naturally that it felt like I’d been saying them to him my whole life. We stayed like that for who knows how long but eventually Jonghyun came into the kitchen to get something but instead just stood in the doorway looking at us for a minute then he cleared his throat making his presence known to us.

“I don’t mind if you two are together. I mean you two are adorable but really can’t you do that in your room. Besides if it turned into something more you’d have soft warm bed instead of the floor because sure as hell you are not doing it on the table or counter tops.”  
            We both pulled away a little but our hands still connected.  I was glad that Jonghyun didn’t mind that we were together.  I just hoped Minho didn’t mind since Key had already seen us and hadn’t seemed to be disturbed by us. Jonghyun then told us to go to bed and that he’d finish the dishes we hadn’t. Onew and I headed to our room were we’d be alone.

            All my worries and all those unanswered questions had finally been seized. I was no longer worried that I’d have to share Onew with anyone else.  I now knew that I meant to him what he meant to me. I was finally happy. 

* * *

 


End file.
